Call Me Frakenstein
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Miss Martian spends most of her night reading in the Cave library and leaves to get some rest but Superboy drops in her room for a late night chat. They discuss the book, surprisingly it leads to more than a discussion. Fluffy One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Call Me Frankenstein  
**

Megan Morse aka Miss Martian, yawned, slouching down in the armchair in the Justice Cave's library, a hard cover copy of _Frankenstein _propped up on the armrest. The martian had joyfully spent the day wondering through the library, reading book after book but none really interesting her until she found _Frankenstein_. She had gotten so into the reading that she lost track of time and by the time she glanced at the grandfather clock resting on the fireplace mantel. It was nearly eleven o'clock.

"I have to finish this," Megan murmured to herself, eyes gluing back to the alluring tale within the pages. "Just fifteen more pages to go." she yawned loudly, forcing herself to read on. More minutes passed and Megan finally let out a sigh of defeat and reluctantly closed the book shut. "Alight, tomorrow then."

The martian quietly slipped out of the library, sneaking into the kitchen to grab a apple and quickly went into her bedroom. Megan set the book down on her nightstand before going over to her dresser to change into her pajamas. She chose blue cotton shorts and a white tank top that she found on her bed. Megan then was about to crawl under her covers when she heard a light knock on her door.

"It must be Wallas," she sighed inwardly. Megan slipped back over to her door and opened it to reveal Superboy standing in the hallway, wearing his G-Nome hibernation suit and a unnatural yet bemused smile on his face.

"Not exactly, sorry to disappoint you." The clone said, a hint of humor in his voice. Automatically, Megan stepped aside to let him in, the door slid close behind him.

"That's okay, I wasn't really expecting anyone...at this hour." Megan replied, glancing over at her digital clock placed on her dresser. Superboy sat down on her bed and she sat down next to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "So what brings you here...at this time of night? Trouble sleeping?"

"You could say that. Also Kid Flash's dreams are a bit...disturbing." Superboy winced slightly at the memory.

Megan nodded. "They are, he's quiet odd but I like him." She watched the clone raise his brows quizzically. "As a comrade, of course, I like everyone just the same."

"I see..." Superboy said quietly, quickly changing the subject when he spied her book resting on the nightstand and pick it up. "What are you reading?"

"_Frankenstein_, it's about a scientist who creates life by collecting various body parts. Hence, the monster Frankenstein is born." Megan explained as Superboy flipped through the book, he stopped at a page near the end of the book. It was a picture of the monster looking down at his creator, Dr. Frankenstein, who was looking back up in terror. She didn't need to read Superboy's mind to know what he was thinking.

"He's not ashamed, he...he's in shock."

"Like Superman?" Superboy whispered, suddenly slamming the book shut and strode over to the windows, tossing the book onto the bed.

"What? No! Superboy how could you-" she cut herself off, pondering this new idea. Quickly she found out the clone was right. He and Frankenstein were the same. Made by humans, intent with great purposes but shunned by their creators in the end. Though she believed Superman was still dealing with the shock of being named 'daddy' or in this case 'cousin' of Superboy. "Look, SB, yes you were created like Frankenstein but no Superman isn't ashamed of you. Like I said last week things like this take time to adjust."

"How do you know?" Superboy snapped, frustrated. "Maybe, he'll never except me."

"You don't know that-"

"Neither do you!"

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake everyone up." She chided. "I may not know Superman personally but from what Uncle M told me, he seems like a very nice man and compassionate but something like this would be difficult for him to take in."

The clone laid back down on the bed. "I suppose I could consider this thought."

They let their minds tangle with each other thoughts for a while in silence. Megan rolled over onto her side, facing the clone, their hands in between them, fingertips brushing lightly.

"Your wearing my tank top." She heard Superboy say.

"I had nothing else clean to wear,"

"Liar.

"I know." She grinned.

"Megan?"

"Mm?" Her eyes fluttered open as she felt Superboy take her wrist with his hand, she allowed him to fold her fingers until just her middle and index were only out. She sat up slightly as he did the same with his free hand and slowly brought his fingers to drag against the side of hers, slowly and intensively, curving to the top and then to the other side and then back again. **(1.)** She gasped as a sudden current of pleasure and warmth occurred within herself, she looked up at Superboy in time to see the corners of his mouth quirk up. He must have felt it too!

"Wh-What are you doing? What is this?" Megan said, moving to take her hand back but found it trapped within his grasp.

"Kid Flash and Kaldur were watching a Sci-Fi movie today and I saw two aliens do this in an act of...friendliness." The clone explained, continuing with caressing her fingers.

"Why is it?" he continued. "That whenever I'm around you, I'm so calm." Warily, she felt the hand holding is her wrist leave and press against the small of her back.

She failed to hide her delighted smile. "Maybe because of our alien magnetism?"

"Or my monster charm?"

"Oh yes, totally." Megan rolled her eyes in a Wally-like fashion.

Superboy grinned. "Just call me Frankenstein."

"No, your different then him."

"How so?"

"Because you have people that cares about you. And I can promise you, that you will never be alone." Their fingers stilled in mid-caress. Superboy looked down at her with genuine tenderness and affection.

"Thank you," his voice was surprisingly thick with emotion. Megan knew SB was never the one to beat around the bush, but she knew there was something else the boy of steel wanted to say. To _express_. But didn't know how.

Slowly, Megan lifted her index and middle fingers, pressed together and slowly brushed them across the clone's. Superboy sighed pleasurably. And then without thinking, she moved her fingers to brush across the boy's lips. They pursued against her skin, tickling it like sparks of electricity like he had done last week. She bit her lower lip, why did she do that?

What is these feelings she was having called?

And why did she want these feelings to occur not just in her fingers but, everywhere else?

_I believe these emotions are called...passion? And desire?  
_

_Oh, _her cheeks redden. _I see._

_Shall we discover what else these feelings cause? _She moved her fingers to rest against the corner of his jaw as he released her hand to tenderly cup her cheek, bringing her closer.

_Continue, _Megan complied.

And then he did, moving swiftly, pressing his lips clumsily against hers. The pressure of his lips was nothing more like a feather floating on water. Soft and gentle but off the mark. The same sparks of electricity Megan had felt earlier seemed to increase their voltage by a thousand. His warmth was seeping through her flimsy tank top as she melted into his embrace and pressed their bodies together.

Megan opened her eyes, Superboy gave her a sheepish look. "I'm not sure what that was called. But I have seen people do that often in the images the G-Gnomes gave me. They proved to be helpful."

"I'll say," she replied and moved in for another lip connection. The clone was all to eager to accept, cradling her head in his free palm. She loved the way he held her; as if she were fragile (even though she was) and likely to break if he held too tight. He returned her passion with raw urgency and that seemed to drive his need to hold her.

_Easy now, _she cautioned him as the clone laid her back down, half laying on her and half laying the bedspread. _I'm not yet used to breathing through my nose._

She felt him smirk, pulling his lips away. A sudden panic surged through her but was soon relieved and shocked when he pressed his lips against her throat, puckering against it feverishly. He stopped stroking her fingers, guiding her hand to rest on his broad shoulder as he pulled back to look at her.

"Squeeze when you want to stop," And laid his hand to rest on her hip, rubbing circles with his fingers. "If it's possible." He grinned dreamily as he dipped back down to kiss the martian.

Megan squeezed his shoulder quickly. Automatically Superboy froze, his muscles locking into place and pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?" She felt her heart melt at the sound of his voice. Like a child innocent child asking for forgiveness.

"No," she rested her hand from his shoulder to his chest, motioning him to lay beside her again. "Sorry to ruin the...atmosphere but I think we need some rest, don't you?"

The clone gave a slight nod, fighting disappointment but helped the martian climb under the covers while he stayed on top of the sheets, covering himself with the comforter. Megan laid her cheek against his shoulder, hand resting on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and smiled.

"My monster," she whispered.

He smiled, threading their fingers together.

_My martian._

_

* * *

_**1. Okay so what they were doing with their hands/fingers was Vulcan kissing. I saw this in Star Trek and thought it be cute to introduce between SuperMartian.**

**And also I wanted them to learn and discover human culture together and that's why they don't know the proper term for 'kissing' and 'love' yet. I wanted to make them appear innocent and cute.**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it and please review.  
**


End file.
